For many, many years bouncing on a trampoline has been viewed as a fun and entertaining activity for people of various ages. However, trampolines have traditionally only been used by those people who are physically capable of maintaining some sense of balance throughout the activity. In more recent years, research has demonstrated that bouncing on trampolines, even minimally, can be useful in the development of balance, aerobic capacity, motor skills and muscle strength, and it can also strengthen your body's immune system, promote cellular repair, circulate more oxygen to the tissues, and promote various other health benefits. Because of these benefits, trampolines have been manufactured with some sort of support bar or support ring that enables people of more advanced age or with various disabilities to participate in the therapeutic benefits of trampolining. Unfortunately, the use of support rings, while adding a great stabilizing factor for those who need it, can also make it difficult to get on and off the trampoline.